


Fantasy

by Usefullrein



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/F, Like, they LESBIANS, they put they mouth on each other’s cooter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usefullrein/pseuds/Usefullrein
Summary: I don’t see enough fem! T’Challa & Fem! Erik
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy the tag shouldn’t be this dead, it’s the first day of black history month, tf? Also this is something real short cause this is my first time writing fem! Tcherik so y’all have fun and tell me if you like <3

Erik was awake before her girlfriend T’Challa was. The girl was nuzzled into Eriks tits and Erik could feel her breath graze across her nipple. She shivered and grabbed a handful of the sleeping beauty’s ass. “Damn Sis this gettin’ fatter!” Erik said loud enough to wake T’Challa. 

T’Challa opened his eyes to Eriks grinning face, “N’Jadaka...” her gruff voice said, “Why are you up so early?” 

Erik poked out his bottom lip with his eyes narrowed and looked over at the clock. 

“It’s ten o’clock in the morning, how long do you plan to stay in bed T?” She asked. 

T’Challa tried to move over but her girlfriends grip wouldn’t let her. “Let go of my ass N’Jadaka” She said and batted her hand away.

“Your ass? The way I was in it the other night I think that’s my ass.” 

“And that’ll be the last time you’re in it if you don’t let me go” T’Challa said now fully awake. 

Erik backs off, “Fine you bitch keep your ass, I’m gonna remember this when you want me later.”   
Erik teased and then felt a sharp pinch to her ear. “Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay I’m sorry let me go!” 

T’Challa let Erik’s ear go and smirked at her. She stood up revealing her naked figure and then went to the bathroom. Erik followed her with a huge grin on her face. When Erik arrived in the bathroom T’Challa was brushing her teeth and had gotten a little tooth paste on her left breast. Erik got behind her and wrapped both her arms around her waist, “You walking funny is that because of me?” Erik said and T’Challa leaned over to spit before saying, “No.” Then continued to brush her teeth. 

T’Challa can’t focus with Erik’s naked figure pressed up against her back side. “Why don’t you brush your teeth?” T’Challa asked. “You’re in the way.” Erik says and T’Challa rolls his eyes, “There are two sinks in here N’Jadaka.” 

“..And you’re at my favorite one T so what’s your point?” Erik said wrapping his arms around T’Challa tighter. 

T’Challa whined, “Don’t squeeze me I have to pee.” 

Erik didn’t listen and squeezed T’Challa a little more.

“N’Jadaka Stop!” T’Challa said trying to move out of her girlfriends grip. “You’re gonna make me pee!”

“You’re my little squirt gun T, let it rip!” Erik said, “It’s too early for this, let me go!” T’Challa laughed and pushed Erik hard enough that she got her off. 

Erik decided that was enough horsing around and moved over to her sink to start brushing her teeth. After that, she got in the shower with T’Challa joining her.

The shower turned into Erik getting on her knees and giving T’Challa head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
